undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 80
This is Issue 80 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Familiar Faces". This issue is Timmy-centric. 702, Familiar Faces Sometimes I like to think that everything is gonna be normal again. That all the zombies will just die, and we can live our lives again. That is what I am dreaming of. Doubt that is going to happen anytime soon, though. The outskirts of Rogersville are the safest places to scavenge. It usually takes an hour to get there without being spotted by the zombies, who are now roaming around everwhere in the city. Al and I are at a gas station just outside Rogersville. We only encountered a few zombies, but nothing difficult. We took care of it quite quick. “You know, Tim.” Al says, going through some shelves with magazines. I am standing behind the counter getting medication and booze. “You can go for Holly. You don’t need my permission.” I smile. Al is a good friend of mine, and I know him pretty well. He likes Holly and he is going to get her. “Nah, papi.” I say with a smile. “I have my hand, that’s all I need.” Al laughs, and I follow. Our laughter quickly stops when we hear cars outside, though. “Check it out.” Al whispers taking out his gun. I do the same thing. A simple .22 sports pistol is all I have. I suck at using guns, and this is the easiest one to shoot. Crawling over the the window, I take a peek. An RV and a silver grey stationcar. I continue to look as the passengers walk out: The first person I see is someone familiar. Chad Bottom. I knew him before the outbreak, though I never told anyone. I swallow hard, and the next person walks out of the RV. Miles Vance, Lia Camper, Texas Starr. I get up, and gestures for Al to follow me outside. I open the door, my arms raised. “Hey guys.” I say with a friendly smile, Al right behind me. “What’s up?” It appeared that Chad’s group had been on the road ever since they left Rogersville. They returned to see if anyone was interested to take with them to Scotland. Their new plan, apparently. “We heard rumors about a safe zone in the Northern Scotland.” Chad explains as we get back to the basement. “I’m in.” Al says, biting his nails. A bad habit he developed recently. “Yea, no doubt.” I add. Eventually we get to the main hall, and we head for the basement. The first thing that happens once we get down is Gord yelling “Why the fuck are you back already?” He then appears in the entrance, his mouth hanging open as he sees the newcomers. Garrett sees this too, and instantly gets up. He goes towards Chad, chanting “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” “Enough, papi.” I say, pushing Garrett out of the way. Neil then appears as well, Holly and Frank right behind him. “Who are those?” Neil asks, looking around. He’s from Waynesburg Refugee Camp, and he never met Chad and the others. “That’s Chad.” Frank says, pointing at Chad. “He was in charge before Garrett kicked him out.” Neil smiles. “Welcome then. What are you doing here?” As the last person from their group, a woman apparently named Dani, enters the basement, she closes the door behind her. “We wanted to hear if you wanted to come along to Scotland.” Chad says, looking around. “We’re leaving first thing tomorrow, with or without you.” Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Al Halib *Lia Camper *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Neil Bradson *Dani Kestor *Gord Rivera *Frank Moore Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues